Meeting the Flock
by Fax.Is.AWESOME
Summary: When Max and Iggy think there the only brid kids ever there supprised when they meet the "flock"
1. Chapter 1

**~Max's POV~**  
My hair blew out of my face as I soared higher and higher. I loved this feeling I got when I was flying. Yes, flying. I could fly, and so could my brother, Iggy. We figured we were the only people that could fly. Even my mom told me we're the only weird bird kids.

I laughed and pumped my fourteen foot wingspan out, jumping higher in the sky.

"WAIT!" Iggy shouted as he tried to catch up.

"I'm at 3'o'clock!" I shouted back to him.

Iggy was blind, so I helped him navigate, but surprisingly, Iggy was totally capable of doing anything I could. And even more. It was very impressive, but also kinda weird. And scary, almost.

I looked down below and saw a red Jeep driving on the road. _There's my mom!_ I thought as Iggy and I raced ahead.

"Last one to the house is a rotten egg!"Iggy hollered and plummeted quickly downwards. I angled my body and rocketed past Iggy.

"WHAT, NO FAIR!" Iggy cried as he tucked in his wings to drop faster. I laughed as I was going 300 miles per hour. I loved my special ability.

I stopped on top of a big branch and pulled Iggy up with me. _Uh oh, I forgot the address..._

Iggy smirked as if he could read my mind. "Our new house is located at 1203, Sandy Stretch Road."

I stuck out my tongue at Iggy and said, "I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

"I know," he replied.

"Now I'm rolling my eyes at you!" I retorted. How did he know this, you may ask? Like I said earlier, Iggy was creepy like that.

"I know," he replied.

"You're so weird and creepy, you know that? Now let's go." I unfurled my wings and flew through the vast blue sky.

I loved flying because it made me feel free, happy, and important. No one else can fly except for Iggy and me.

Cardinals and blue jays flew around us as if to say, "Whoa a human is flying! A human is flying!" They tittered and I whistled back.

After flying for a while, I saw with my very sharp bird eyes, the street sign that said Sandy Stretch Road.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted to Iggy excitedly. Iggy whooped for joy.

"Straight ahead!" I told him as I sailed to the ground smoothly.

Once we landed on the ground, we quickly hid in some bushes. "I hear someone. Shhhh..." I warned Iggy. "Quick! Roll up your wings!" We quickly folded our wings back into our shoulder blades, and got out of the bushes.

"WHO IS THERE?" I heard someone shout. Next to me, Iggy stiffened. I held my breath.

_Who is that? A robber? A serial killer?_

This neighborhood is not safe.

Suddenly I heard a little girly scream in a very high pitch voice. My heart rate quickened. "We have to save her!" I whispered angrily.

Iggy nodded and clenched his fists, ready for a fight. We slowly and cautiously walked towards the shrieking. My muscles tightened, ready for a battle.

_I'm ready to go! _I thought. _Come at me!_


	2. Chapter 2

We turned the corner and saw a girl with mocha skin screaming. A boy that looked about my age with black hair was shooting her with a water gun. "STOP!" she shrieked. "My clothes, hair, and everything nice is getting soaked!"

I held in my laugh, because the boy with the black hair didn't stop. No pity.

"I'M GETTING YOU FOR THIS!" the girl screamed as she raced into the house. _Oh cool, they're our neighbors._ I thought, laughing.

The bush near that house rustled. Only my super sharp bird hearing could have heard it, but the black haired boy heard it too. That's so weird, how could he have heard it? I shook it off and saw him yell, "WHO'S THERE? Is that Ella?"

A girl in the bush giggled and hurriedly stood up and made a break for the house. The boy shot her with the water gun. I laughed: I always sneak-attacked Iggy when he wasn't looking.

"AH! STOP IT, FANG!" she screamed. I smirked, but thought: Who in the right mind names their kid Fang? The boy, Fang, chuckled and ran after her.

Later, when Iggy, my mom, and I moved all our luggage and boxes into the house, the doorbell rang. RING DING DONG!

"Can you get it Max?" Mom yelled, exhausted from moving boxes.

"SURE!" I put on a friendly smile. Didn't want to make enemies in the first three hours we were there. I opened the door and came face to face with the mocha dark skinned girl I saw earlier.

"HI! I'm your neighbor! I live in that red brick house right next to you. What's your name? OH OH! Lemme guess, is it Veronica? Or maybe Alice? OH oh or maybe it's Maya! Well whatever your name is, my name is Monique. But call me Nudge, because we're gonna be-"

Her long introduction got cut short by a hand covering her mouth. I looked up and saw the guy called Fang. He was drop dead hot: dark floppy black hair, chiseled chin, and black obsidian eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them.

They were so hypnotizing and beautiful… And I did not just say THAT. Forget about that.

I blushed and said, "Umm...My name is Maximum Ride. But call me Max."

Nudge nodded energetically and blabbered," Cool name! Even though it's a boy's name, it totally suits you! Even though I actually don't really know you, I can just tell it does! I used to have a dog called Max. He was black and cute. Black like Fang! Fang only wears black, it really bothers me and Ella, but I guess it suits him. Fang's real name is Nick. He doesn't like being called that, but the name Fang? I thought-"  
Fang covered her mouth again. "MMMRMPHT!" I smiled at their actions. They seemed like cool neighbors.

"Fang." Fang smirked coolly and looked at me.

Thanks, I mouthed and nodded towards his hand, which was covering Nudge's mouth. Boy, Nudge sure could talk!

He kept staring at me, but I pretended not to notice. I did notice he was wearing all black. I guessed Nudge wasn't kidding when she said that. He almost looked emo or goth.

Black hair, black eyes, black clothes.

He also didn't talk very much, but I wasn't exactly the social type either, so I couldn't exactly judge.


End file.
